


[Podfic] Two Birds and a Baby

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Birds, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, F/M, Flamingos, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames are flamingos. They attempt to raise an egg together. Just as cracky as it sounds on the label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two Birds and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Birds and a Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966454) by [GretaOto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaOto/pseuds/GretaOto). 



> For my bird!AU partner in crime.
> 
> (Also my very first podfic, so everyone be nice.)

**Length:** 11:53  
**Size:** 11 MB  
**Download/Listen:** [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8586xo4d8wj63nw/Two+Birds+and+a+Baby.mp3)


End file.
